Mr Brightside
by Booberrychan
Summary: He was a boy hoping that his family's move will be worth it. She was a girl who always hung out with the wrong crowd. In a chance that these two teens will meet, will they change for eachother? And will it be for better or for worse? R&R IchiHime-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach or any characters from Bleach in any shape, way, form, or Fashion! (Although I wish I did… ).

Please R&R! I'm hoping this one or one of my stories will be a big hit!

"_People talk about me baby, say I'm doing ya wrong, doing you wrong, but don't you worry baby, cuz' I'm right here at home"-_ "The Joker" Steve Miller Band.

00

0000

0000000

0000000000000000

It was a peaceful summer in Karakura-chou; the sun was shinning

brighter than any other time of the year. The heat and unbearable

humidity carrying over the town like an invisible blanket.

"Ichigo, My dear son, I'm most certain you'll love your new life

school here at Karakura. I mean this new job offering and moving isn't so

easy at first for all of us, but in due time you'll enjoy it here." Isshin

Kurosaki said, driving their car to their new home. Ichigo drew in a sigh,

'How many years did we live in Osaka? Fifteen? And now just because of

some stupid job offering as a towns' clinical doctor your going to make me

leave all of my friends behind?_' _Ichigo fought the pained and angered

feeling in his chest. Just last week, he remembered how his dad had broken

the news to him.

_*Flashback*_

"_ATTENTION! I have an important announcement directing towards the Kurosaki family!" The family stopped from what they were doing, to acknowledge his presence, for once. "Starting next week, we will be moving!" The Orange-haired teen's face was mortified. His younger sisters Yuzu, and Karin just looked at their Dad in shock." WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING YOU OLD GOAT!" Karin was the first to speak. "That's Bullshit! Do you even know how hard it would be on us, your _

_children to adapt to a new environment?" Ichigo pointed out angered with _

_his Dad's new announcement. "Well, I know that, yes but… I can't help that. _

_I need this job, it pays more than my last one, and it's in the country in a _

_small town called… 'Karakura'." Ichigo was now fuming! He not only had _

_to leave his friends, whom he's known since kindergarten, but he had to _

_leave their home to go all the way near some stupid country side town. Yuzu _

_tried to clear the tension in the room, "Well… its unexpected I'll admit, but _

_look on the Brightside, we'll be experiencing a whole new place!" Seeing _

_how no one responded, she walked into the kitchen hoping that dinner will _

_calm everyone down. Karin ran to her room mumbling a string f rude _

_comments. Leaving Ichigo to sit on the couch his eyes unforeseen through _

_his Orange bangs. That night, everyone was quite._

_*End Flashback*_

Ichigo wondered how this new town could be special form his old one.

He'd known that he'd get over it eventually, but that's what made him

depressed, he'd forget about his friends, The corner café around the corner

after school, Old man Zangetsu and his auto shop, how he loved to build a

motorcycle there.

But most importantly, he had to leave Senna, his girlfriend and best

friend. He wished she could've been there before his family left the house

but face it, who'd wake up at Three in the morning just to say goodbye?

'Kami help me…' the boy opened the window letting the cool breeze

relieve him of his thoughts as his Father drove off.

As they arrived into town it was about noon. The sights around the

town bemused him. For such a small town it had very few things for him to

do. Maybe it was the lack of sleep mixed with anger talking but he couldn't

picture himself hanging out or around this town anymore. As his Dad drove

by a High school. There he saw the students eating lunch on the yard or

around the school, some he saw walking out from school, possibly ditching

class. As he looked on he saw a group of girls hanging around the gate

entrance, no doubt they were delinquents.

As they drove on he spotted one girl in that group who caught his eye,

She had beautiful Auburn colored hair, was about average height give or

take, and not that he got a good look, but, she was just about the most

beautiful girl he'd have ever seen. 'Whoa, who is she? And where can I get

one of those?' The orange-haired teen shook his head, as if erasing his

thought s like an etch-a-sketch.. 'Wait, what about Senna? Damn

hormones…' they soon passed by the high school and further towards their

destination, finally arriving to their new home.

"Alright boy, I want you to unload some of the luggage in the back

and I'll wake your sisters up, while your in there let me know how you like

it ok?" Ichigo nodded and carried the suitcase with his stuff in first, upon

opening up the door he looked inside the new home. White walls, wooden

floors, and stairs, leading up to the bedrooms. In a sense, this city is the

exact definition of 'Ordinary'. "Wow some new house huh?" His dad

grinned walking past his son to get a better look around. "Is this your idea of

'wow'? This place is so boring!" Ichigo mocked. Karin and Yuzu stepped

into the home drowsy from the car ride, "Hey Goat chin, how many rooms

does this place have anyway?" Karin asked yawning.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself? Now I know your all

disappointed, but it takes time for a relationship to develop, whether it be

between friends, family, environments, and between someone you love…"

Isshin assured his children pulling them into a group hug. "Daddy is so

proud his children are growing up so fast and taking a chance for my sake!"

he sobbed dramatically. "As if we even have a choice! Who'd take us

in? That's why we're stuck with you!" Ichigo retorted. Isshin gasped, "That

is so _not_ nice Ichigo! You make Daddy want to cry even more! And what's

worse is that how could you say that? After I feed you, cleaned you, gave

you baths!" The man continued to sob. The children ignored his little act and

went to see their new rooms.

As soon as they were settled into the new home, and finished packing

it was time for dinner. "I know How about a treat! Tonight we'll go into

town and eat at a restaurant there!" The Father proclaimed. The family

agreed and went into the car, ready to eat out and discover what Karakura-

chou really is like.

The soon arrived into a small restaurant called "Berry's". "Figures the

old goats to selfish to pay out for anything more expensive than this." Karin

commented. "I think this place looks nice, it isn't a fancy place, but what'd

you expect after a long car ride? I wouldn't want to go to an expensive place

to eat either, they always give me so mush, and I feel embarrassed because I

always have to give Ichi-nii my leftovers cause I can never finish it." Yuzu

explained. They sat down in a booth near a window, waiting for their meal.

Ichigo glanced around and saw teenagers around them. 'Most likely a hang

out spot, just like the Corner Café.' As he glanced around he saw the Auburn

girl again, Hanging out with her friends again. They seemed to be enjoying

themselves for they were laughing. 'Well, I'm going to have to go to school

so might as well meet them now.' he stood up from his seat at the end and

began to walk towards the group. "Where you going son? Got to take a

leak?" Isshin joked talking louder than he should, "Or maybe you're going to make a-" he couldn't finish his sentence for Ichigo punched him leaving the Father's face bruised and hurt. "Damn old man…" Ichigo mumbled blushing a little in embarrassment.

As soon as he approached the group they all broke out laughing,

possibly at a joke that was made cause he say a guy with brown hair kind of

long arguing with the girl with Black spiky hair about something. Ichigo

cleared his throat gaining the groups attention. "H-hey, are you guys from

the High School?" he asked nervously. He normally didn't act like that but

these guys just seemed to intimidate him. "Yea, what's it to ya' hot stuff?" a

girl with long black straight hair asked, interested in a book that she was

reading, not taking her eyes off of it.

Ichigo took a deep breath, "Hey I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I just moved in

from-" before he could finish he saw the teens start to get up and leave, one

by one. He saw that the Auburn girl was the only one left along with the

spiky black haired girl about to leave. "Umm… did I do something wrong?"

he asked the black haired girl. "Naw, it's just, we'll face it kid, and do you even know who we are?" she slammed her hand on the table. Ichigo gulped.

"No…" he started to sweat and turned his head to the Auburn girl staring up

at him blankly. "No? We'll just to let you know cuz' your new here, we're

the Karakura Raisers! We're a notorious group of Teens that only hang out

with the most coolest, most dangerous, and sexiest at School. And that goes

for out of school too!" She stated.

Ichigo felt like crap. He was publically humiliated and embarrassed in

front of the restaurant. But what was worse was that he was being told that

he was unworthy of this gang! "Oh, we'll I didn't know and…" Ichigo was

rambling. And watched as the girl grabbed her bag and cigarette pack

already leaving. "I'll wait for you outside Orihime." She called over her shoulder as she hurriedly pushed her way through the customers. Ichigo didn't know what to say. He hadn't had to really make friends because of his already group of friends in Osaka, but now?

He watched as the girl stepped out from the booth grabbing her purse

and turned to face him. "You shouldn't really approach them like that next

time." Ichigo was a little shocked that she actually talked to him decently.

"And why is that?" he huskily answered, as he watched as she tucked a few

loose hairs around her ear, and saw a pair of blue flower hair pins covered

by her hair. He looked into her deep grey wide eyes, so mysterious to him.

She blushed at the way his voice sounded to her. "W-well, they come here

to escape from school life, and when people approach them like that they get

annoyed. And it doesn't help if…" her voice trailed off as she looked down

at her shoes. "If what?" he wanted to know what he did wrong. "If… well,

they don't like people like you really." she finished. Ichigo was dumbstruck.

'I already am on these guys bad side? How the_ hell_ did that happen?'

Orihime watched his eyes widen a little as she told him the truth. It hurt to

tell the truth, but she didn't want him to get hurt for some reason. She never

really cared when people approached them like he did but something about

him made her intrigued with him. Especially his scowl.

"It's just that they don't like people who are I guess you could say

'goody-two-shoes'?" she air quoted. "Oh… but I'm not like that." he

reasoned. "Well, already you proved that you are." she answered back.

"How so? I just came up introduced myself and they left me!" Orihime

shook her head giggling a little. "You see, that's it! You introduced yourself

showing your caring and that's why they left, if you really want to be with

them than you have either rob an electronics store, or own the coolest bike

ever!" she grinned. Ichigo stared in shock. "What is this the Jr. Yakuza

gang?" he chuckled. He caused her to laugh, he loved her harmonious laugh.

It was like music to his ears.

"No! We're nothing like that!" she argued laughing still. He chuckled,

"So what are _you _like?" he leaned in closer grinning. She stopped laughing

noticing how close their faces were, his brown amber eyes burning into hers.

She blushed, as she could feel his breathe against her face. "U-uh… well…"

struggled to find her words, and that smirk of his wouldn't go away, which

made her feel more nervous! 'I'm not so sure what it is about this guy… but

I'm not going to give in so easily!" some how she found some sort of inner

strength and smirked back at him, inching her face closer to his, "I bet you

be _ecstatic_ to know what I'm like… Kurosaki-kun…" she breathed, and

grinned seductively at him seeing as his face blushed more than her's, and

the familiar look in his eyes ridden with lust and desire.

Just as he was about to speak the black haired girl came back again,

"Orihime! C'mon we gotta go!" she called ignoring the act that she was with

the 'goody-two-shoes' . Orihime reassured her friend and ran to her, leaving

Ichigo alone. After being humiliated and turned on, all in which was about

twenty minutes. He stumbled back to his family's booth. As Ichigo sat down

he failed to notice the sly grin on his Dad's face. "So… what was that all

about?" Isshin started. Ichigo glared at his father's direction. "Bet you'd

like to know huh?" Ichigo fired back. Isshin frowned. "Oh! C'mon son!

You can tell Daddy! You know…. I don't think I gave you 'the talk' yet!

you see when a girl kitty and a boy kitty love each other very much they-"

Ichigo couldn't take it any more and kicked his Dad under the table...hard.

"WHAAAA! ICHIGO YOU CRUEL BOY! HOW COULD YOU?

YOU KICKED DADDY'S SHIN!" his Father cried in pain holding

his leg in pain. "Damn. I was aiming higher." Ichigo said sarcastically as he

snapped his fingers in a way to say 'shoot!'.

Their meals arrived and they soon partook in dinner leaving the acts

and comedy sessions for later. And to thin k that just so much has happened

all in one day? "Itadaikmasu!" the all chimed together, before eating their

meals.

So let me know what you think! I need to know! I NEED TO! XD lol. Poor Isshin, never taken seriously… Oh! And these characters are gonna be a little OOC. Just to let you guys know… so yea… R&R. thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I (Once again) do not own Bleach… curses… XD. Please R&R! Hope this turns out good! Thank you for reading.

"_You know you drive me up the wall, The way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull, Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love, And it always seems you've got someone on your mind, Other than me, Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - you hear me?"-"Crazy" By Aerosmith._

00

0000

000000000

000000000000000

'Damn. So how can I get with Orihime if her friends don't even like me?' Ichigo walked to school in deep thought. As he kicked a can in frustration, the can landing somewhere far he couldn't help but think of his former encounter with the group, the 'Karakura Raisers'. He soon found his school, after taking a bus and walking three blocks just to get there, he had finally made it. "Hey it's a newbie!" he heard someone yell, laughter coming from in the direction of where the voice was heard.

'Tch. C'mon Ichigo just ignore it and keep on moving.' he told himself not wanting to get caught up in any antics. Upon arriving in the building he made his way towards the office for his schedule. "Um, hello?" he called to the woman from behind the counter who was reading something. She turned around making Ichigo's eyes Widen. "Yes? And what can I do for you young man?" The young woman asked. She had strawberry-blonde hair, pale blue eyes and an _extremely_ low top; showing some sort of Jewelry in between her… chest. "I-I'm sorry, I was just wanting to get my Schedule. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, a new student here and-" the woman cut him off. "Oh! So you're that new boy who moved from Osaka huh? Well, don't be shy! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" She cheerily took his hand and shook it wildly.

"O-o-oh Hi Matsumoto-san… can I have my schedule now?" he nervously asked, trying to stare at anywhere but her body, his hand still shaking her's. "Well… okay. Here you go. Room I-3! I'd show you where it is myself but… I'm sadly just an intern here studying to be a Home Ec. teacher here!" she exclaimed so damn cheerfully while letting go of his hand, she gave him his schedule. "Oh, well that's okay I'll find it out on my own. Thanks though! And nice meeting you." And with that he turned on his heels in search for his new homeroom class.

As Ichigo arrived into his new homeroom class he looked around. The first thing he noticed were the Karakura raisers, off in the corner, with Orihime the center of their little circle. 'Typical… the beautiful girl at the epicenter of it all.' he thought. "Hi! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki I just moved into Karakura, and this is I-3 right?" he asked the homeroom teacher. "Oh, Hi! Kurosaki was it?" Ichigo nodded. "Alright then Kurosaki, just stay right there and I'll Introduce you to the class. I'm Miss Oochi by the way. So are you into any activities? Academics?" She asked. "Well, I'm not really into sports so much, although I used to be in Track at one point. But I score pretty high on tests." as he answered he glanced at Orihime from the corner of his eye, and saw her laughing. 'Someday I'll know why you guys laugh all the time…' Ichigo vowed.

The Bell rung and the students began squirming to get into their seats. "Well, it's great to have you here today! And I say that because today, we have a new student. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he is a top notch student from Osaka, and is probably a scholar in the making, so let's give him a warm welcome class." Only a few students clapped, the rest were too bored with what was going on not really easing the tension that was already made on poor Ichigo. "Ichigo, how about we put you… there right next to Ms. Kuchiki." the teacher pointed in the back. Ichigo walked to his new seat in the back, as he sat down he looked at the girl next to him.

She had Raven colored hair, violet eyes, and pale skin; she almost looked like a doll. "Now class, I want you opening your textbooks to page 134, as we begin reading about Contemporary Literature." Groans and sighs were heard as the class took out their books and began getting started for a hard days work. "Hey," Ichigo tried to get the girls attention. She looked at him blankly, "I don't have my books yet, do you mind if we share?" he asked. She looked him over, as if he was a threat. Deciding he was harmless, she then scooted closer to him, sharing her book.

"I'm Ichigo and you are…" Ichigo introduced himself to be friendly waiting for her response. "Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." Was all she said, never taking her eyes off the page they were trying to read. "Umm… Hi Rukia." Rukia didn't answer and continued reading. He looked onto her piece of paper that was casted off to the side, and noticed she drew what he guesses were…bunnies? "Um… do you like to draw?" he tried, wanting to make a friend even if it was the school weirdo he didn't mind; it was a start some where, right? Rukia looked up at him "I…do."

"Oh, well… you're good at drawing." he lied. It was just a little white lie, it didn't matter, right? "T-thank you. I'm sorry for being so cold earlier, but it's just that I'm not so good with talking to people, I usually prefer to be quite." she stated. Ichigo felt better, and he could tell that she felt better also as the tension between them soon faded away. It was the beginning of an awkward friendship, the whole time that class went by they began finding out more about each other; talking about likes, dislikes, and even about her favorite character 'Chappy' no doubt something from an Anime.

As Lunch appeared he had made a new friend, possibly a best friend. A twinge of sadness surged through his gut. 'Senna…' he remembered. He felt guilty for leaving her behind and his friends. "So Ichigo, you wanna hang out with me and my gang?" Rukia offered. Ichigo snapped back into what he was doing. "Sure." and off they went to the yard.

"So without further ado, I bring you…Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rukia announced proudly just like a game show host. Ichigo looked at the group, there was a boy with snow white hair and teal colored eyes, who looked a little young for High school "Hey," was all he said. Another one was a guy with red hair slicked back into a wild pony tail and had strange tattoos over his face and chest "What's up Ichigo?" he smirked. There was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, who had her hair in a bun with a little bit of bangs on the side "A pleasure to meet you." She smiled. And last was a guy with blonde hair and long side bangs covering a small portion of his face "It's a pleasure to have you" he smiled also. "Ichigo this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, and Izuru Kira." Ichigo, along with Rukia's friends exchanged greetings.

Throughout Lunch it had been most enjoyable. Renji talked about music, apparently he's a musician, and Toshiro talked about some sort of important things dealing with a game perhaps with Momo. While Izuru made the group laugh, apparently he was the joker in the group. And Rukia as his new friend was the one who made everyone feel alive. "So… how do you like it here?" Renji asked. The group looked at Ichigo in response eating there lunches. "Well, I'm still getting used to things here but… it's been pretty good. Although, I was hoping I'd befriend the Karakura Raisers first." Everyone's jaw dropped. "THE KARAKURA RAISER'S? Are you serious? They're the most incapable with making friends! Let alone keeping them!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo was blown back. "Don't you know? They steal and get into fights all the time; it's a miracle they didn't get into any trouble today!" Momo stated sipping tea from her cup.

"I suggest you forget about those thugs Kurosaki, they truly aren't the people you want to hang out with." Toshiro said standing up before walking towards the buildings direction. "Why are they so bad?" Ichigo asked innocently. "Well, I'll tell you why… Mizuiro Kojima, he's the school gigolo. Keigo Asano, major pervert and possible rapist. Chizuru Honsho, Lesbian and whore. Michiru Ogawa spreads rumors. Ryo Kunieda, a big mystery, some say she's a CIA agent working undercover. Tatsuki Arisawa, violent and hell bent on fighting as ever, probably a Yakuza member. And Last, Orihime Inoue, although her looks would knock you out, she's not one to be taken lightly of I heard she does prostitution to pay for her education." Ichigo couldn't believe it, Orihime the most beautiful girl he ever met, a prostitute? Rage sparked within him. He couldn't believe it. "Wait. How do you guys know?" Ichigo asked frowning. "We hear a lot of things… Trust me, you shouldn't hangout with them." Izuru stated flashing Ichigo a 'watch it' gaze. Ichigo was about to answer back, until they heard the heard the bell ring. Thus, ending lunch.

After the last of School was over Ichigo began walking home. But as he was about to head off he noticed Orihime walking all by herself. 'Now's my chance! I can ask her about the truth.' Ichigo grinned. "Hey, do you always walk all by yourself?" he teased. Orihime looked at him and smirked. "Well, It seems I have a stalker after Me." she teased back. "Oi, I'm not a Stalker! I never even followed anyone home before in my life!" he confessed, obviously not taking hint to her playfulness.

"Aw, calm down! I was only kidding!" she giggled pinching his cheek to tease the orange haired teen even more. Ichigo's face started to redden as she pinched his cheek lightly. He felt more embarrassed than ever, which he always hated, but if it was with her he didn't mind …much. The pair began to walk together. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Ichigo asked. 'I just need to ask her a few questions. There's no way on earth she could be a prostitute.'Orihime was a little surprised by his boldness, as she blushed, crimson covering her cheeks.

"No. I don't but-" Ichigo cut her off a smile plastering his face at the wonderful news. "Well, I'd love to take you out, or whenever you're free Or to hang out if you want. That is… if you want to." Ichigo blushed kneading the back of his neck nervously, 'Damn, this woman makes me blush so much.' he cursed mentally. Orihime frowned and stopped, Ichigo looked at her in worry. "What's wrong?" he asked rushing to her side. Orihime looked at him with a sympathetic smile, her grey eyes smoldering his dark amber ones. "I have to be honest with you. I like you, I mean you're cute and all, and you make me laugh. But, you're… just not my type." Orihime looked of to the side of the road embarrassed as her eyes seemed to gloss looking like she was heartbroken. Ichigo stared at her in shock. Her words playing back in his head like a broken record, '_just not my type…just not my type…not my type…type…'_ he felt like the universe had swallowed him whole, making him drift to the deepest, darkest parts of space. "Then… what is your type?" he needed to know! Did she like older guys? Younger guys? Jocks? Nerds? What if she really was a prostitute? 'No dammit! She's not! No way would she blush so much if she were. I mean by now she would have sex with me…right?' Ichigo blushed at that last thought. "If you really want to know, what I want in a guy I'll tell you." She walked forward smiling as they continued to walk. "I'm looking for a man whose gonna be as wild as the wind, where he can look death in the face! And He'll drive me everywhere in his dangerous motorcycle. And he won't bring me back until the morning." Orihime placed her hands together dreamily thinking of her Prince charming, Ichigo swore he saw her blushing.

As he stared at her, the wheels in his head began to turning. 'So she wants a bad boy huh?' Ichigo smirked. 'Then she'll get what she wants! Funny… I never went through this with Senna, but then again her and I were more like friends.' he thought staring up at the clouds in deep thought of his old girlfriend. "He's not gonna be any ordinary boy! He's gonna be hell on wheels, he's gonna pull me in his arms when he sees me and say 'Hop on Baby.' and he'll pick me up bridal style and place me on his bike where I'll ride off with him." Orihime skipped happily as she acted out how it'd happen hugging herself for a dramatic touch, still explaining to Ichigo who her 'type' is. He smiled at her noting everything she said mentally, he thought she was cute the way she was daydreaming. 'We'll see about that…' Ichigo grinned as he and Orihime took separate paths to walk home "After today, I vow to be a bad boy!" Ichigo fist pumped, vowing to win the princess' heart.

Ichigo ran up the whole way until he got home. Tossing his bag on his bed, he searched in his drawers for his money. He finally found the life savings he was planning on using to by a car and ran down stairs. "Ichi-nii where are you going?" Yuzu called from the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand, making dinner. "I'm gonna be out for a while leave some for me 'kay Yuzu?" Ichigo yelled not even turning back to explain himself as he dashed out the door. "What's up with him?" Karin scowled at the door where Ichigo parted from "This town must have him bewitched." the young black haired girl stated walking to the kitchen for her dinner.

As Ichigo began racing through town he soon found it, an found an old auto parts store. As he went inside he stumbled upon the owner, "H-hey." Ichigo said out of breathe from running as he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breathe. "Why Hello Sir, and may I help you?" the owner asked, his face hidden behind a fan. He was mysterious; he had a hat with green Vertical stripes, wooden clogs, pale blonde hair, and his eyes were hidden. Ichigo drew in a deep breath, trying to recollect himself. "I'm here to purchase a motorcycle." Ichigo smiled proudly. The owner laughed," We'll come along with me and you can see what ya' like in the back." as he followed the owner to the back he soon found nothing but auto parts, motor cycle parts, and useless scrap metal. He paid the man the money and began to get ready to get ready to make his Motorcycle, the one he would name "Zangetsu" after the person he respected the most.

Ichigo began to try and reconstruct the Motorcycle; it was a project that would take him a long time to build. Although he had made them before with Zangetsu, this time was different, he wasn't just making a bike for a customer, it was for himself and for Orihime, the woman behind all this shenanigans.

It had taken Ichigo precisely about 2 months to build his dream bike. By then he had fit in with Karakura, and got used to hanging out Rukia and her friends, and being ignored by Orihime's, her excluded from ignoring him. Although the wait was long and hard, it was well worth it. He had constructed the most bad-ass bike ever!

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his brow, admiring his 'work of art'. It was a solid black bike, with a black chain extending from the fender at the bottom, and on the handles were solid black but contained some sort of symbol which gave it a more enticing feeling about it. Over the black paint job contained a high gloss, just for looks.

It truly was something to be proud of. As Ichigo drew a breathe now that his work was done, there was only one last thing to do.

As soon as he washed his grease and oil stained face and took a shower to ride himself of the motor smell, he took whatever money he had left and went off to his friends' house. "Yo, Uryu! Are you in or what?" Ichigo yelled calling towards the building waiting for his friend to respond. It had been last month that he had befriended Uryu Ishida, and the only way he befriended him was because of his Dad. Uryu was a genius and an expert in sewing, as gay as that may sound. "Kurosaki what the hell do you think your doing?" Uryu yelled. He had Blue hair, with bangs on both sides, his dark blue eyes covered by the lenses of his glasses searching Ichigo's brown ones for an explanation.

"Hey, I got a proposition for you, how'd you like to make me a costume?" Ichigo proposed, handing the blue haired teen a small roll of cash. "I just have one question…" Uryu asked his eyes not leaving the cash that was contained in his pale hand. "And what's that?" Ichigo tucked his hands into his jean pockets, ready to hear it. "When do we start?" Uryu lifted his eyes smirking, as the gleam of the sun showed through his glasses. Ichigo smirked, "Right now." And so Uryu began creating the perfect outfit for his bike, with Ichigo standing close by to make sure he didn't make anything under the category as 'gay' or 'retarded'.

Whoa… that took a lot of time. XD at least for me. I give kudos to those who can write over like 10 pages long! *holds up champagne glass in honor* Cheers! Oh, and Thank you for liking this very much. I am very pleased with the reviewers and partakers in my writing. Please R&R and if you have any suggestions please let me know.


End file.
